La verdadera familia
by NekoNata
Summary: Xanxus vuelve al lugar donde comenzó todo, descubriendo algo importante sobre sí mismo, sobre su pasado, y sobre las personas que lo rodean. Pésimo Summary.


_Qué sueño tengo... pero antes de acostarme quería subir esto. Quizás sea precipitado, quizás se pueda mejorar, pero no importa. Estoy tan cansada que si corrijo algo, será en los próximos días._

_No es un fanfic yaoi, algo extraño en mí, pero no era mi intención así que no lo hice._

_Como advertencias: Angst, violencia, muerte de un personaje, y lenguaje soez._

_KHR no me pertenece, es de Amano-sama y su gran imaginación._

* * *

El hedor del deficiente alcantarillado inundaba sus fosas nasales. Lo detestaba, simplemente lo detestaba. Pateó una lata de refresco, produciendo un sonido que reverberó en el vacío callejón de aquel pequeño barrio italiano de clase obrera. Siguió caminando, intentando recordar el recorrido exacto hasta llegar a su destino. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por allí, demasiado. Sin embargo, el lugar no había cambiado nada en más de veinte años.

No conocía realmente la razón por la que se había presentado allí, o simplemente prefería pensar que así era. Casi sin pensarlo, había salido de su gigantesca morada, introducido las llaves en la ranura de su deportivo negro y había acabado, sin comerlo ni beberlo, en el barrio en el que había nacido y pasado parte de su infancia.

Las calles estaban vacías, pero no era algo que le extrañase. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se apartase de su lado, dondequiera que estuviera. De hecho, solo sus subordinados más cercanos parecían temerle algo menos, aunque no sabía si interpretarlo como una señal del lazo de confianza que se había formado entre él y los altos cargos de Varia, o creer simplemente que sus subordinados eran unos estúpidos inconscientes del peligro. Acarició las pistolas enfundadas, con extraño mimo. Se sentía inquieto, como no había estado en siglos.

Recorría las estrechas calles una tras otra, como un autómata. Y de pronto, como si por intervención divina se tratase, su cuerpo se detuvo. El aire cálido italiano acarició su rostro, revolviéndole el cabello, pero no se inmutó.

La pequeña, fría y destartalada casa de paredes grisáceas le recibió en silencio. Una enorme mano, bronceada y marcada por cicatrices, sujetó con fuerza el frío picaporte de la puerta, casi arrancándolo de cuajo al abrirla de golpe.

El estruendo provocó que la persona que se encontraba en el interior de la vivienda se sobresaltara. Una mujer, vestida con ropas sencillas, volvió su vista hacia la puerta. El fuego de la pequeña lumbre que alumbraba tenuemente la única habitación de la casa les permitió a ambos vislumbrar los rasgos del otro.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa, acercándose a su visitante con lentitud, casi con esfuerzo. El hombre pudo ver cómo todos aquellos años no habían pasado en vano para ella tampoco. Sus ojos grises brillaban como recordaba, con esa vana ilusión que no parecía haber desaparecido. Las arrugas comenzaban a surcar el rostro femenino, increíblemente pálido. El cabello oscuro que recordaba comenzaba a teñirse de blanco.

Ella, por su parte, pudo comprobar como él estaba ya lejos de ser el pequeño niño al que besó en la frente el último día que se vieron. Había crecido, y no solo físicamente. La mujer alargó su temblorosa mano hacia el rostro del hombre, acariciando la cálida y bronceada piel, presionando con suavidad las cicatrices de la mejilla izquierda, a la vez que sonreía de forma dulce. Los ojos rojizos del otro la observaban, sin conseguir disimular las emociones que lo embargaban, y que su rostro no alcanzaba a expresar. La mano pequeña y trabajada acarició entonces el despeinado cabello negro, hundiéndose en la nuca, sin abandonar ni un segundo su expresión risueña.

— Xanxus, hijo... Bienvenido a casa.

Tantas cosas habían ocurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto... Demasiadas, por ambas partes. Y los dos sabían que ninguno hablaría, porque no era necesario. Porque la mujer sabía que a su hijo no le importaba realmente lo que ella podía contarle, y porque él sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría hacerle sentir mejor, o sacar a su madre de la locura que también a él le había arrastrado sin remedio. O quizás, porque la confianza que se había perdido con el paso del tiempo, y gracias a ilusiones infundadas y mentiras, jamás se recuperaría.

La mujer hundió su rostro en el pecho de Xanxus, rodeando su torso con ambos brazos, sin dejar de sonreír, feliz porque su pequeño había vuelto a casa, hecho un hombre. Éste permaneció estóico, sin moverse un ápice, pero con sus penetrantes ojos fijos en su madre, quien parecía ajena a las intensas sensaciones que amenazaban con desbordar el difícil carácter del hombre. Ciego en su mar de emociones, no se había percatado de cómo la sonrisa esperanzada de la mujer había cambiado a una de amarga pero apacible resignación.

— Me prometiste el mundo, madre...

Aquello sonó como un reproche, más la pobre mujer no lo interpretó como tal. Podía percibir el dolor, la derrota, la rabia en esa voz grave y rasposa, aún más autoritaria que la voz infantil que la despidió sin miramientos en aquel callejón del barrio, con la bufanda del Nono cubriendo su cuello, y con su mirada rojiza encendida de pura ambición.

— Quise entregártelo, hijo mío. A cualquier precio. Y si de mi depende, ya te pertenece.

Pero ambos sabían que eso nunca sería suficiente para Xanxus. Que incluso todo el poder del universo sería incapaz de saciarle. Que sus heridas y cicatrices, tanto físicas como psicológicas, no sanarían nunca del todo.

El poder que aquel hombre tanto ansiaba nunca podría ser suyo.

— Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Xanxus. Estaba preocupada... — susurró la mujer, alzando su rostro para enfrentar la mirada carmesí de su hijo. De nuevo, alzó su mano hasta las cicatrices, admirándolas en silencio, venerándolas de la misma forma en la que él mismo lo había hecho en su momento. Heridas de guerra, que mostraban al mundo lo abrumadoramente superior que era con respecto al resto de la humanidad, y a su vez la inevitable condición humana que éstas revelaban. Marcas selladas en su piel a causa de sus pecados, y a la vez de sus vanos sacrificios. Aunque, para su desgracia, la sangre propia que había derramado nunca sería digna del poder que tanto deseaba.

Y entonces, Xanxus lo supo. Supo que el tiempo no había hecho sino acrecentar la locura de su madre. Y supo que, si no hacía algo rápido, acabaría siendo arrastrado por ella de nuevo.

— Aléjate... — ordenó el hombre de negro cabello con su voz grave y ronca, pero ella no obedeció. Esbozó sonrisa demente, igual que como la recordaba. Igual de irracional, igual de esperanzada.

Esa sonrisa que tantas cosas le había prometido, esa sonrisa en la que durante tantos años había depositado su fé. Para salir herido, decepcionado, roto de dolor. Pero eso nunca más se repetiría.

El cuello de la mujer le pareció excesivamente delicado y fino cuando lo rodeó con una mano, presionándolo cada vez con más fuerza, sintiendo como la respiración de su madre se veía dificultada. No obstante, el rostro de ella no mostró cambios significativos. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, así como su mirada, que lejos de apagarse y nublarse de miedo, mostraba su habitual y tedioso destello de locura. Y de pronto, surgieron de su maltratada garganta las palabras que resonaron en el cerebro de Xanxus cual cruel sentencia.

— Deja... deja que tu ira gobierne el mundo... hijo mío... — la mujer intentó tomar aire para continuar — La ira... del descendiente de Vongola Secondo.

El disparo se escuchó en la totalidad del pequeño y humilde barrio. El cuerpo inerte de la mujer provocó un sonido seco al tocar el suelo, a la vez que un espeso líquido carmesí, del mismo color que los ojos de Xanxus, discurría libremente sobre éste, manchando el cabello canoso y el pálido rostro de ella.

El asesino observó, con expresión neutra, cómo su tanto su propia camisa blanca como su piel bronceada habían sido mancillados igualmente por la sangre. Se relamió los labios resecos, y tragó saliva, inusualmente incómodo.

No sería difícil para ningún tipo de investigador percatarse de quién era el violento homicida que había realizado tal salvajada, en el remoto caso de que alguien se preocupase por lo que pudiese ocurrir en un barrio pequeño y conflictivo como aquel. La bala incrustada en el cráneo era única y exclusiva de la Famiglia Vongola, al igual que las peculiares quemaduras en la sien, nada que ver con las usuales marcas que inevitablemente quedaban tras ser disparada un arma de fuego a tan escasa distancia. Las marcas en el cuello podrían dar pistas sobre la altura y la complexión del asesino, y sobre su carácter impaciente y violento, al no haber sido capaz simplemente de esperar a que ella muriese mientras era estrangulada. Además, era más que evidente que alguien debía de haberle visto merodeando por las calles, pese a que el barrio parecía estar vacío. Eso sin contar con posibles restos biológicos en la sala.

Y finalmente, la prueba definitiva. La expresión de la víctima.

Ninguna persona, aún siendo una demente como su madre, sonreiría de esa forma, rebosante de amor, mientras moría lenta y dolorosamente. Y menos aún al sentir el frío cañón de una pistola presionando su sien de forma ansiosa. El homicida era, sin duda, alguien a quien la mujer amaba, tanto como para aceptar morir a sus manos.

No obstante, en ese sentido Xanxus se encontraba muy tranquilo. Nadie en su sano juicio buscaría problemas con Vongola, menos aún con el Escuadrón Independiente de Asesinos de Varia, y aún menos si cabía con su líder, Xanxus. El caso sería cerrado por falta de pruebas, bajo amenaza de muerte no declarada. Nadie volvería a desenterrar el asunto.

Tampoco le importaba la opinión del décimo líder de Vongola. Aquel que para Xanxus siempre sería un mocoso débil no tenía poder alguno sobre él, ni siquiera con el paso de los años había conseguido dominar el imprevisible, volátil y violento carácter del jefe de aquel grupo de los no menos que peculiares asesinos. En cuanto a sus hombres, Xanxus sabía que ninguno le reprocharía nada. Y en el caso de que algún insensato lo hiciera, tampoco le importaría demasiado, y el estúpido temerario recibiría el castigo correspondiente.

La puerta emitió un desagradable y chirriante sonido cuando el hombre la abrió para salir al exterior. Xanxus cerró los ojos, pensativo, dejando de nuevo que la brisa italiana acariciase su rostro. Apoyó su espalda en la pared, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado sobre la acera. Se apartó el despeinado flequillo de su serio rostro, preguntándose mil por cosas, y sin llegar a ninguna respuesta.

Pensó en su madre, acudiendo a su mente la imagen de su sonriente cadáver. Algo volvió a removerse en su interior, pero no supo la razón, o simplemente prefirió no saberla. Desconocía qué había llevado a esa mujer a caer en brazos de la locura. ¿La pobreza? Era un buen motivo, pero alguien no enloquecía de esa forma solo por necesidad. Xanxus siempre había sabido que tras la enfermedad de su madre había algo más, algo oculto que ni él mismo conocía. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, el estado mental de la mujer, junto con todas las desgracias acontecidas durante los más de treinta años de vida de Xanxus, se debían a una única persona, de quien nunca había sabido absolutamente nada. Su verdadero padre.

Aunque jamás lo reconocería, desde que descubrió que no era el verdadero hijo del Nono, había pensado infinidad de veces cómo sería su verdadero padre. Pero, ciertamente, se hacía una ligera idea, y más teniendo en cuenta las palabras que su madre había pronunciado inmediatamente antes de morir.

Seguramente, él mismo era la viva imagen del hombre que nunca estuvo al lado de la mujer y de él para cuidar de ambos. Si esto hubiese sido así, la situación tanto de Xanxus como de su progenitora habrían sido muy distintas. No hubiese habido locura. Nunca hubiese surgido la ira, ni con ella, el resto de pecados que poco a poco se habían ido adueñando del corazón del líder de Varia, hasta convertirlo en el despiadado demonio que presumía ser.

¿Estaría su padre muerto? ¿O habría abandonado a una mujer de frágil temperamento con un bebé al que cuidar a fin de evitarse problemas? Prefería no pensarlo demasiado.

Encendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios, con sus enormes manos temblando ligeramente. Xanxus no era el tipo de persona que intentaba controlar sus emociones, sino que estas no tardaban en hacerle explotar, sin previo aviso, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, aquella vez intentó sosegarse haciendo lo que para él era un esfuerzo más que sobrehumano. La nicotina comenzó a hacer efecto, facilitando sus intentos. No solía fumar, o nunca solía hacerle falta. Pero aquella ocasión lo merecía. Aquello que le remordía por dentro desaparecía progresivamente con cada calada.

Escuchó el repiquetear de unas botas, golpeando el suelo a un ritmo que conocía demasiado bien. Aguantó la respiración, preguntándose qué demonios hacía él allí, en aquel barrio. Sintió asco de sí mismo al mostrarse débil ante alguien (por mucho que le costase reconocerlo) tan importante para él. Se levantó de golpe, sin dar tiempo al otro a reaccionar. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra cuando el cañón de la pistola de Xanxus, todavía caliente por el disparo que había realizado no hacía demasiado, presionó con fuerza la pálida frente.

— ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí... jodido tiburón? — preguntó el enorme hombre al cabo de unos segundos.

El "tiburón" tragó saliva, sopesando con cuidado la respuesta que iba a darle, conociendo más que de sobra el mal temperamento del líder de Varia. Pero simplemente, no pudo.

— Voi... Boss... yo... solo vine... — intentó explicarse Squalo, sin éxito. La empuñadura de la pistola se estrelló con fuerza contra su rostro, casi rompiéndole la nariz a causa del impacto. Gritó, sin poder evitarlo, a lo que su líder respondió deteniéndose con brusquedad. Los ojos rojos taladraban los azules del comandante estratégico de Varia, como intentando ver en ellos la razón por la que le había seguido a aquel lugar.

De pronto, Xanxus volteó, alejándose de su subordinado, quien no intentaba detener la hemorragia que el golpe le había causado. Su jefe se contenía, y creía saber por qué. Esbozó una pequeña y leve sonrisa, consciente de que solo él era capaz de leer al líder de Varia de esa forma.

— Xanxus... — lo llamó con inusual tranquilidad. De todos sus subordinados, solo a Squalo le estaba permitido (o más bien él mismo se había autoconcedido ese permiso) llamar al jefe por su nombre. Solo él tenía el valor como para hacerlo.

El aludido volteó, dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

— ¿Qué coño quieres, escoria? — fue lo único que dijo. Squalo respiró hondo, armándose de valor.

— Te seguí porque te marchaste sin decir nada a nadie y... — la parte fácil estaba dicha, la complicada era otro cantar — ... todos nos preocupamos.

El rostro de entre esfuerzo y vergüenza de Squalo le hizo sonreír de medio lado durante apenas unas décimas de segundo, para después dejar caer el cigarro de su mano y aplastarlo con una de sus botas. Xanxus no respondió inmediatamente, sino que permaneció con la vista fija en su subordinado unos leves instantes.

— ¿Y cómo cojones se supone que has llegado hasta aquí, si puede saberse? Vine en mi coche, y no se os está permitido llevaros uno sin mi permiso...

Fue entonces cuando una sonrisa orgullosa, casi traviesa, iluminó el rostro del hombre de largo cabello. Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensamente, con la altanería que solían reflejar a menudo.

— ¡Fue jodidamente fácil! — respondió con soberbia — ¡Voi! ¡Deberías haber visto la cara de ese estúpido taxista cuando le amenacé con mi espada!

El líder de Varia sonrió, mofándose de la idiotez y simplicidad que su comandante mostraba a veces. El peso que sentía en su interior disminuyó considerablemente, lo que agradeció mentalmente al estúpido tiburón. Echó a caminar hacia su coche, intentando borrar de su mente lo acontecido en el lugar que un día él llamó hogar. Supo que, sin lugar a dudas, ya no había ningún lazo de esa sangre impura que tantos problemas le había causado, nada le ataba ya a ese pequeño barrio obrero en el que un día su vida cambió para siempre. No pudo odiar a su madre, aunque en su día sí que hubiese podido detestar al Nono con todas sus fuerzas. Aún sabiendo que ambos, cada uno a su manera, lo habían querido y cuidado, y habían hecho lo que consideraron lo mejor para él, ya no sentía otra cosa que lástima por ellos. Ellos nunca habían sido la familia que él había deseado. Sin embargo, Xanxus sí que contaba con personas a las que (secretamente) quería y cuidaba, una especie de extraña "familia" sin ningún vínculo de sangre que les uniera.

Squalo siguió fanfarroneando sobre quién sabe qué cosa hasta que llegaron al coche, a lo que el hombre de cabello negro hacía oídos sordos. El líder de Varia abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el vehículo, haciéndole a su subordinado una señal para que esperase un poco. El hombre de cabello blanco obedeció, frunciendo el ceño. Algo le olía condenadamente mal. Xanxus cerró su puerta con un golpe seco, y justo cuando Squalo iba a abrir la suya, esta se cerró ante sus narices. El rostro encendido del comandante de Varia al percatarse de lo que su jefe pretendía hacer no tenía precio.

— Voi... no me jodas que...

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque el deportivo negro arrancó de golpe, dejándole sin aliento. El líder de Varia bajó las ventanillas en el proceso, disparando a las ruedas del taxi que se encontraba a pocos metros, incendiándolo casi al instante y dejándolo por tanto inservible.

— ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! ¡Xanxus! ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Mamonazo! ¡Hijo de la grandísima...! — los malsonantes berridos de Squalo enmudecieron al escuchar la grave y poderosa voz de su jefe, quien lo miró sonriente desde su coche.

— Hasta pronto, Squalo.

El susodicho se quedó allí parado, observando en silencio cómo el hermoso vehículo negro desaparecía en la lejanía. Pero su enfado había desaparecido.

Al mismo tiempo que el jefe mafioso derramaba su primera y única lágrima en más de veinte años, de camino al castillo, su subordinado comenzaba a caminar con inusual tranquilidad, consciente del sufrimiento que su líder había intentado ocultar y que seguiría haciéndolo, y percatándose también del verdadero sentido de esas últimas palabras.

— Nos veremos en casa, Xanxus. Ellos ya te están esperando.

* * *

_Gracias por leer... me voy a dormir._


End file.
